Fait l'un pour l'autre
by Cookie555
Summary: Draco en a marre et Hermionne est seule… Hermionne comprend Draco plus que tout. Celui-ci le découvre et veut concoter une potions pour lui enlever ça de la tête mais il trompe d’ingrédients et… CHAPITRE HUIT UPLOADÉ!
1. Chapitre un

N/A : Bon là moi c'est ma toute première fic Draco/Hermionne alors soyez gentils siouplait ! J'avais rien à faire alors j'ai commencé ça. J'espère que vous allez aimer !   
  
Disclaimer : Ai-je vraiment besoin de spécifier que tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à la très géniale J.K. Rowling ?? Non ? Bon ! Passons !  
  
Résumé : Draco en a marre et Hermionne est seule. Hermionne comprend Draco plus que tout. Celui-ci le découvre et veut lui et veut concoter une potions pour lui enlever ça de la tête mais il trompe d'ingrédients et.  
  
Bon ça commence !  
  
**************************************************************** Fait l'un pour l'autre  
  
Trouvailles  
  
Hermionne était assise à la bibliothèque en trein de lire un livre sur la métamorphose. Elle en était à sa dernière année au collège Poudlard. Ses amis, Harry et Ron, étaient en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ces derniers avaient enfermé Rusard pendant deux jours dans un placard à balai. Celui-ci était tellement furieux qu'il à exigé qu'on bannisse à tout jamais les deux amis de Poudlard. Mais Dumbledore à trouver ça assez déplacé comme punition. Il a jugé préférable la retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Donc Hermionne était seule chaque soir de l'année. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle entreprit donc de lire ce livre.  
  
---  
  
Draco en avait marre. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de son père. Il était furax. De quel droit son père lui arrangait son avenir. Lui seul pouvait déterminer quelle vie ilaurait plus tard. Et ce n'est certainement pas auprès de Voldemort. Il relut la lettre pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.  
  
Mon fils, Ta conduite a été plus que déplorable l'autre soir. Tu nas pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Tu es sous mon autorité et jusqu'à ce que tu atteigne ta majorité, j'ai plein pouvoir sur toi. Ta destinée est faite. Tu deviendra mangemort que tu ne le veuille ou non. Donc, j'espère que ta conduite sera amélioré d'ici notre prochaine rencontre. Sur ce, tu viendras à la maison pour les vacances de Noël ! Je te l'ordonne !  
  
Lucius  
  
Non ! Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Son père est im imbécile. « Je dois trouver un moyen pour ne pas retourner chez moi de toute l'année ! » Pensa Draco. Mais il savait bien que c'était inutile de penser à ça puisque ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Il serait obligé de retourner chez lui et de se fasire battre ecore tet encore comme toujours. Est-ce comme ça qu'on montre notre amour à quelqu'un. En le frappant ? Je ne crois pas que père m'aime vraiment. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarquer que tous les serpentards qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune le regardaient d'un drôle d'air. « J'ai dû penser tout haut » Pensa-t'il.  
  
Dracose leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assi depuis une bonne heure déjà et décida d'aller faier un tour. Il sortit de la salle commune et marcha dans les couloirs sombres de l'école. Il tourna quelques coins. « J'espère ne rencontrer personne. Effectivement, il ne rencontra personne et fut très heureux car il pensait frapper laprochaine personne qu'il verrait. Il décida de monter en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il monta lentement et lourdement les marches qui menaient en haut de la tour. Il vit enfin l'ouverture qui menait au sommet. Rendu complètement en haut, il admira la vue. Le soleil se couchait et le ciel prenait des teintes mauves, roses, dorées, bleues et rouges. C'était magnifique. Draco resta ébahi devant ce spectacle.  
  
De son côté, Hermionne, fatigué de lire (N/A : Hermionne fatigué de lire ! On aura tout vu) décida d'aller faire un tour. D'habitude elle montait directement àson dortoir mais elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac qu'elle déposa près du bureau d'enregistrement des livres et partit faire son tour. Elle ne rencontra que quelques élèves qui allaient se coucher. Elle marcha longtemps. Ça paraissait être une éternité. Elle marcha jusqu'à dépasser une porte. Elle l'ouvrit et elle découvrit des escaliers qui montait très haut.  
  
- C'est sûrement la tour d'astronimie. Je vais aller faire un tour en haut.  
  
Elle commenca à monter mais se fatigua très vite. Elle était sûre que ses jambes ne la porterais pas jusqu'en haut mais elle se trompait car elle apperçu enfin la fin de cet escalier infini.  
  
Arrivé en haut elle ouvrit la trappe qui lui permettait de passer et sortit. Il faisait déjà noir dahors et on voyait clairement les milliers d'étoiles qui décoraient le ciel de leur splendeur. C'était enchanteur ! Hermionne passa plusieurs minutes à admirer ce spectacle céleste quand elle entendit un respire derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et vit une ombre coucher par terre. Elle s'approcha tranquilement. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle déterminait quelques traits familiers. Cheveux blonds. Teint blanc..  
  
-Malefoy.Chuchota Hermionne.  
  
Malefoy grogna mais resta endormi. Hermionne observa le jeune homme couché près d'elle. Elle s'accroupie pour mieu le regarder. Il avait les sourcis froncé comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Labouche légèrement entrouverte. Les mains en points. Hermionne avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve et qu'elle devrait peut-être le réveiller. Mais alors qu'elle allait le bousculer un peu pour qu'il se réveille, elle remarquaun petit bout de papier qui dépassait de son point. Elle avanca tranquilement la main pour pouvoir sortir le petit papier essayant tout de même de ne pas réveiller Malefoy. Après plusieurs veines tentatives, elle parvint àsortir le parchemin.  
  
Elle le déplia et le lu. Elle fut foudroyée. Draco allait devenir mangemort mais il ne voulait pas. C'est vraiment horrible. C'est comme quand sa mère lui avait appris qu'elle allait se marier avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît même pas. Elle se sentait tellement mal d'apprendre qu'elle s'était enfuie de chez elle et Dumbledore avait accepté de la garder avec elle jusqu'à la rentrée. Elle comprenait parfaitement Draco. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait fait quelque chose.  
  
Ele s'approcha d'un mur et se laissa glissé par terre. Une larme coula le long desa joue. Elle savait qu'elle devrait repartir chez elle à la fin de l'année scolaire et qu'elle devrait épouser ce... Cette personne.  
  
Elle posa sa tête contre le mur, laissant défilé ses pensées. Elle resta comme ça pendant au moin une heure avant de sombré dans un sommeil profond et tourmenté.  
  
A/N : Voilà c'est tout pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous à plu ! En tout cas dites-moi si ça vaut la peine d'être continué.Soyez fin siouplait c'est ma toute première fic que j'écris alors..  
  
Bizou !  
  
Cookie 


	2. Chapitre deux

N/A : Salut me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci tout le monde pour les reviews ! Le premier chapitre n'était pas très long, je vais essayer de me rattraper avec celui-ci ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.Ai-je vraiment besoin de le dire ?  
  
Fait l'un pour l'autre  
  
Chapitre 2 : Refus et sauvetage  
  
Il faisait très noir en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Un épais nuage gris avait recouvert les étoiles dans le ciel. On ne voyait même plus la lune. Quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Draco en reçu une sur le nez mais ne broncha pas. Puis plusieurs gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Cela eu pour effet de réveiller Draco ! Il leva la tête instantanément et réalisa, après quelques secondes de réflexion, qu'il était coucher un haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il se leva brusquement et entreprit de partir vers la trappe pour entrer dans le château car il commencait à pleuvoir très abondamment quand il apperçu une ombre du coin de l'?il. Il se retourna et vit Hermionne Granger profondément endormie sur le bord d'un mur. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas la réveiller. Il se dit que non mais il vit alors la lettre qu'il avait reçu dans les mains de la gryffondore.  
  
Il s'approcha rapidement et la lui arracha des mains. Il secoua l'épaule de la gryffondore mais cele-ci ne réveilla pas. Il remarqua qu'il commencait à pleuvoir des gouttes solides.  
  
- Bon sang, il grêle !  
  
Il voulait partir mais il ne voulait pas laissé la gryffondore là. Elle risquait des blessures graves car les grêlons atteignaient une grosseur étonnante. En temps normal il n'aurait jamais aidé un gryffondor, encore moins Hermionne Granger, mais là puisqu'il avait décidé de changer et qu'elle ne saurait probablement jamais qui l'avait rentré à l'intérieur, il décida de l'aider.  
  
Il prit la jeune gryffondore sur son épaule et la fit glisser tranquilement dans la trappe. En voulant à son tour entrer, un grêlon de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong le frappa en plein front. Il grimaça et mis sa main sur son front. Il passa vite dans la trappe et referma la porte. Il toucha son front et remarqua qu'il saignait. Il pris Hermionne sur épaule encore une fois et entreprit de descendre l'escalier. Mais en commencant à descendre le long escalier en colimaçon, il sentit un point le frapper dans le dos. Puis un autre. Hermionne s'était réveillé et martelait le dos de Draco de ses points.  
  
- Lâche -moi ! Mais lâche-moi ! Draco la déposa dans l'escalier et la regarda étrangement.  
  
- Non mais ça va pas Granger ? Je viens de te sauver et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?  
  
- Tu m'as sauvé ? Comment ça ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?  
  
- Bien.  
  
Draco n'était pas sûr de vouloir qu'elle sache qu'il l'avait sauvé. Cela pouvait nuir à sa réputation. Il décida de n'en rien dire et de continuer à descendre. Ce qu'il fit en laissant la jeune griffondore derrière lui.  
  
- Malefoy ?  
  
Draco se retourna lentement.  
  
- C'était quoi ce papier que j'ai trouvé près de toi hier soir ?  
  
Draco pâli en quelques secondes. L'avait-t'elle lu ?  
  
- Le papier ? Tu l'as lu ? T'avais pas el droit c'était personnel ! Espèce de petite sang-de-bourbe ! Tu fouilles dans mes trucs maintenant ?  
  
- Calme-toi Malefoy ! Je ne le dirai à personne ! Tu sais, j'ai vécu la même chose que toi.  
  
- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?  
  
- Rien sauf que je te comprends !  
  
- Ferme-là sang-de-bourbe tu ne connais rien de moi ! N'oublie pas que nous sommes annemi. Les ennemis ne sont pas là pour se comprendre mais bien pour se détester !  
  
- Oui peut-être mais c'est que je sais ce que tu ressens puisque je suis dans la même situation que toi !  
  
- Non ! Oubli ce que tu sais ! Sinon.  
  
- Jamais ! Je sais ce que tu peux vivre et c'est stupide que tu n'en parle pas à personne !  
  
Hermionne voulait à tout prix qu'il en parle. Elle savait ce qu'il pouvait vivre et en plus ça lui faisait quelque chose à faire. [N/A : Lol !]  
  
- Salut Granger ! Je t'ai dit d'oublier ! Sinon je serai forcé d'utiliser les grands moyens pour te faire taire !  
  
Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être crispante cette sang-de-bourbe à la noix !  
  
Draco fit volte-face et partit. Hermionne était restée là ne sachant plus quoi faire. Draco était capable de lui faire n'importe quoi mais il fallait qu'elle l'aide.  
  
Elle décida de retourner à son dortoir pour finir la nuit. Elle marcha longtemps avant de rencontrer le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra. Elle monta au dortoir des filles, enfila son pyjama et se coucha.  
  
___  
  
Draco ne prit même pas la peine d'aller se coucher et fila directement à la bibliothèque.  
  
- Zut ! Elle est fermée ! Je me demande si.  
  
Draco sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura :  
  
- Alohomora !  
  
La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement infernal mais Draco s'en foutait car il savait qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Il entra donc dans la bibliothèque complètement déserte et referma la porte derrière lui. Il alluma quelque torches et commenca à chercher un livre en particulier. Sorts pour faire oublier. Le voilà ! Draco le prit et alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque, près du bureau de madame Pince. Il commenca sa lecture et quand il eu trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il leva le regard vers la porte puisvers le bureau de madame Pince. Il fronça les sourcis quand il vit un sac qui trainaît près du bureau. Il se leva et alla chercher ce sac. Il l'ouvrit et vit à l'intérieur une étiquette où il était inscrit : Miss Hermionne Granger, 7ième année.  
  
Draco eu un petit rictus et retourna à l'endroit où il était assis.  
  
- Elle oublira tout ! Il me faut juste quelques ingrédients. J'irai voir le professeur Rogue demain.  
  
Il se leva attrapa ses affaires et le sac d'Hermionne et sortit de la bibliothèque en prenant bien soin d'éteindre toutes les toches et de bien refermer la porte. Il entra dans sa salle commune et monta dans son dortoir. Il fourra tout en dessous de son lit, se changea et se coucha dans son lit. Le serpentard devait bien dormir car il aurait une longue journée demain.  
  
N/A : Voilà ! C'est finit ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas moi j'ai pleins d'idées pour les prochains chapitres mais si vous avez aussi des idées, envoyez-les-moi ! Et maintenant cliquez sur Go ! en bas à gauche de votre écran !  
  
À bientôt !  
  
Cookie 


	3. Chapitre trois

N/A : Bon me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews, j'en ia reçu beaucoup et je suis super contente ! Bon assez de bavardage ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Fait l'un pour l'autre  
  
Une substance peut tout changer  
  
Draco se réveilla ce matin-là avec le sourire aux lèvres. Aujoud'hui il pourrait faire oublier à la sang-de-bourbe tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de lui. Il se leva de son lit tranquilement en prenant bien soin d'étirer chaques parties de son corps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et descendit à la salle commune. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Il prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle commune. Il commença à se diriger vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner mais s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
- Et si Granger avait déjà tout raconter à tout le monde ?  
  
Il fronça les sourcils et changea de direction.  
  
- Direction les cachots, murmura-t'il.  
  
Il monta tous les escaliers qui le menaient vers les cachots. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était rendu. Il frappa trois coups à la porte pour voir si le professeur Rogue était là. Aucune réponse. Il recogna et un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Le porte s'ouvrit et un Rogue à la crinière sale et en bataille et aux vêtements froissés se montra au seuil de la porte grinçante.  
  
- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider Malefoy ?  
  
- Oui professeur. Je voudrais faire une potion pour faire oublier quelque chose à quelqu'un et j'ai besoin de certains ingrédients qui se trouve justement dans votre classe.  
  
- Vous savez sûrement, monsieur Malefoy, que je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner des ingrédients et que même si j'avais le droit, il faudrait avoir l'accord de Dumbledore pour pouvoir concocter votre potion.  
  
- Je sais professeur mais c'est vraiment important. C'est à propos de la petite sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor.  
  
- Dans ce cas, entrez donc !  
  
Le sourire aux lèvres, Draco suivit Rogue dans sa salle de classe.  
  
- Donnez-moi votre liste et je vais vous chercher vos ingrédients.  
  
- Heu.Non je vais y aller moi-même. Je veux être sûr que j'ai les bons.  
  
- D'accord d'accord si vous insistez.  
  
Draco prit un air satisfait et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe où se trouve tous les ingrédients dont il aurat besoin. Il regarda sa liste.  
  
Trois pattes de grenouille Une demi-feuille de saule Quatre poils poils de loup-garou Une pincée d'?il de rats Une queue de souris noire Et Trois gouttes de sang d'Hyppogriffe  
  
Il ramassa tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin et les fourra dans un sac préparé à cet effet. Quand il commençait à partir, il accrocha un récipient qui contenait un liquide rouge vif. Celui-ci se répendit sur le sac de Draco et ce dernier poussa un juron.  
  
- Il y a un problème monsieur Malefoy ?  
  
Craignant les problèmes, Draco répondit par la négative et s'en alla en regarda droit devant lui non sans lancer un petit regard rapide pour remercier Rogue.  
  
Il sortit rapidement de la salle de classe et partit vers la salle commune des serpentards. Il donna le mot de passe, entra et déposa ses affaires sur un fauteuil. Il y avait trois personnes dans la salle commune mais Draco décida tout de même de faire sa potion ici. De toute façon les autres serpentard le craignait tellement que personne n'oserait lui demander ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Il sortit tous les ingrédients qui étaient malheureusement couverts du liquide rouge qu'il avait fait tomber tout à l'heure.  
  
- Tant qu'il n'y en a pas dans ma potion, ça ne fera rien, murmura-t'il.  
  
Il fit bouillir de l'eau dans un petit chaudron grâce à une formule de réchauffement et suivi la recette à la lettre jusqu'au moment venu d'introduire le dernier ingrédient, le plus important, celui qui servirait à stimuler le cerveau pour que celui-ci oubli, les trois gouttes de sang d'hyppogriffes. Il prononça la formule spéciale pour spécifier ce qu'elle devait oublier et rajouta les trois gouttes de sang. Puis il laissa reposer la potion quelques minutes, treize exactement, puis en mis un peu dans une tasse qui se refermait automatiquement et hermétiquement. Il la mis dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et sortit précipitemment de la salle commune des serpentards. Il alla jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle et de là il pouvait voir Hermionne qui discutait tranquilementavec Ginny Weasley. Il entra et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et accrocha Hermionne au passage.  
  
- Non mais fait attention bon sang !  
  
- Désolé, dit-'il avec un innocent et inhabitue sourire angélique.  
  
- Mmmmh. Ce n'est pas dans l'habite de cette fouine de Malefoy de s'excuser et encore moins de sourire comme ça. Il cache quelque chose.  
  
- Mais voyons Hermionne tu vois bien qu'il essaie de se faire remarquer !  
  
- Si tu le dis Harry mais je suis tout de même sûre qu'il cache quelque chose !  
  
Hermionne finit de manger et s'excusa auprès de ses amis en prétexant qu'il fallait qu'elle ait à la bibliothèque. En fait elle voulait aller à sont dortoir pour écrire dans son journal intime à propos d'une certaine nuit étrange qu'elle avait passé en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Quand elle fut rendue dans le couloir, elle sentait une présence près d'elle. Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne. Elle continua à marcher mais comme elle était sûre que quelqu'un la suivait, elle tourna un coin et attendit que quelqu'un passe le coin. En effet cela se produisit et elle vit Malefoy passer le coin et s'arrêter net devant elle.  
  
- Malefoy ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis ? Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ?  
  
Malefoy ne répondit pas mais Hermionne voyait bien qu'il avait quelque chose à dire. Elle le vit sortir de sa poche une tasse de plastique fermée.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Youhou répond-moi quand je te parle !  
  
- Écoute-moi Granger ! Tu dois absolument oublier ce que tu as vu l'autre soir ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !  
  
- Peut-être pas mais tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider !  
  
- Je n'ai besoin de personne je te dis !  
  
- Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour oublier !  
  
- Si tu n'oublis pas par toi-même, c'est moi qui te fera oublier ça !  
  
C'est alors que Malefoy ouvrit la tasse et versa le contenu sur Hermionne qui lâcha un cri aigu en recula de quelques pas ! Hermionne ne voyait plus rien et le serpentard ne savait pas s'il devait faire autre chose pour que sa potion fasse effet. Il attendit que quelque chose se produise mais rien. Il n'y avait devant lui qu'une Hermionne qui ne comprenait vraiment rien. Draco s'attendait à voir de la fumée ou une étincelle ou un pouf ! mais rien ne se produisit. Il n'entendait que les protestations d'hermionne.  
  
- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend sal.sal..sale fouine !  
  
- Ferme-la Granger ! C'était pas supposé se passer comme ça c'était.  
  
Draco coupa net. Il vit qu'hermionne le regardait bizarrement. Elle avait le sourire large et ses yeux étaient viré au rose. Elle avança la main mais Draco recula. Il vit que deux points rose lumineux le regardait étrangement. Si Draco ne la connaissait pas, il aurait penser qu'elle le regardait amoureusement.  
  
- Granger ? Ça va ?  
  
- Oui parfaitement. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien tu étais séduisant ?  
  
- Répète-moi ça ?  
  
Draco avait parfaitement entendu mais il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermionne venait de lui dire qu'il était séduisant. D'accord il ne le niait pas mais c'était impossible venant de Granger. Voyons qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pensa-t'il.  
  
Hermionne passa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco qui était figé sur place. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'était peut-être trompé dans les ingrédient.  
  
- Voyons qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
Draco la repoussa tandis-qu'ele essayait d'approcher son visage du sien.  
  
- Mais j'essaye de t'embrasser mon c?ur !  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? J'ai mis tous les ingrédients correctement, attendu treize minutes, je.. LE LIQUIDE ROUGE !!! C'est ça ! Granger suis-moi !  
  
- Je te suiverais jusqu'au ciel !  
  
- Et ferme-là !  
  
Draco entraîna Hermionne dans les cachots pour demander au professeur Rogue ce qu'était le liquide rouge. Il y en avait sûrement eu un peu sur un de ses ingrédients et la potion avait dû changer d'utilité. Draco se trouvait bête de ne pas y avoir fait attention plus tôt. En arrivant devant la porte de la salle de classe du professeur Rogue, Draco repris sa respiration.  
  
- Écoute-moi Granger, tu ne parles pas compris ?  
  
- Si c'est-ce que tu désires mon chou !  
  
Draco soupira et cogna à la porte. Rogue l'ouvrit quelques seconde plus tard et tous les deux entrèrent dans la salle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a monsieur Malefoy ? Et que faites-vous ici en présence de.  
  
Il prit son air dégoûté.  
  
- Miss Granger ?  
  
- En fait professeur Rogue, j'ai eu un petit contretemps avec ma potion. Vous voyez, en repartant tout à l'heure avec mes ingrédients, j'ai accidentelement fait tomber une pleine bouteille d'un liquide rouge sur mon sac. Et quand j'ai utilisé ma potion sur Granger ici présente, il se trouve que la potion fut changer à cause de ce liquide et elle est maintenant éperdument amoureuse de moi.  
  
Il avait dit ça d'une traite et reprenait maintenant son souffle. Rogue, qui n'avait pas perdu une seule syllabe de ce qu'avait dit Draco, resta ébahi devant ce discour. Il ne savait que dire.  
  
- Eh bien monsieur Malefoy, que voulez-vous que je vous dise. Tout est entièrement votre faute. VOUS avez voulu faire cette potion, VOUS avez renversé cette substance sans m'en avertir et VOUS avez, seul, ensorceller Miss Granger. Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider.  
  
- Mais professeur, n'auriez-vous pas un antidote ou quelque chose pour rompre le charme ?  
  
- Malheureusement non. Les ensorcellement amoureux sont très puissants et il faut juste attendre que votre potion ne fasse plus effet. Mais je vous conseille fortement d'aller voir Dumbledore. Il vous donnera quelques conseils.  
  
- Bien.  
  
Le serpentards se leva, Hermionne accroché à son bras. Il se dégagea de sno étreinte et sortit de la salle de classe, Hermionne sur ses talons.  
  
- Je crois qu'on doit aller voir Dumbledore. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bienpouvoir faire de toi.  
  
Voilà ! Le troisième chapitre est maintenant posté ! Il est plus long que les autres ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me faire savoir si le chapitre quatre va être publié aussi !  
  
À bientôt !  
  
Cookie -xox- 


	4. Chapitre quatre

N/A : Recoucou tout le monde ! Désolé pour mon retard mais vous savez la rentrée et tout. Bon je ne vous emmerde pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Fait l'un pour l'autre  
  
Méchantes surprises  
  
Draco et Hermionne se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore pour savoir comment conjurer le sort. En fait Draco avait cette idée en tête mais Hermionne, elle, était sur un nuage. Elle admirait Draco. Elle l'aimait et.. Etait désespérément accrocher à son bras et Draco essayait de s'en défaire. Comme il s'agissait des heures de cours, dieu soit loué, Draco et Hermionne ne rencontrèrent personne dans les couloirs au très, très grand soulagement de Draco.  
  
Quand ils furent arriver devant le bureau de Dumbledore, ils ne purent entrer tout de suite car ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe. Mais bien vite, sachant qu'il y avait quelqu'un en bas [N/A : On se demande comment y fait], Dumbledore fit entrer nos deux jeunes dans son bureau. Il fut très surpris de voir Hermionne tout sourire accrocher au bras de Draco qui la repoussait.  
  
- Eh bien monsieur Malefoy, commença Dumbledore quand ils furent tous assis, Pourrais-je, s'il vous plait, savoir la raison de votre venu et.  
  
Prenant son grand air étonnné.  
  
- Miss Granger ?  
  
- Bien, professeur, j'ai malencontreusement, suite à une potion qui a mal tourner, lancer à Granger un sortilège amoureux. Et le professeur Rogue ma conseillé de venir vous voir. Je em demandais si vous n'auriez pas un sortilège qui puisse éliminer le sort. Car vous savez très bien que je ne peux surpporter cette sang-de.. Que je ne peux supporter Granger !  
  
- Eh bien ! Malgré que je sois très anxieux de savoir pourquoi vous avez essayé d'ensorceller Hermionne, mais je ne poserai aucune question, cela vous regarde.  
  
Draco soupira.  
  
- Je ne peux pas, par contre, vous donner un sortilège de stopage du sort. Même le finite incantatem ne marcherait pas contre un sort aussi puissant. Les sortilèges amoureux, comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, sont irréversibles. Vous devrez atetndre que ça passe et par ce que j'en vois, le sortilège disparaîtera d'ici une semaine et après, miss Granger ne se souviendras de rien si on ne lui fait pas part du sortilège. Par contre, si vous lui mentionnez ne serait-ce qu'une petite partie de son séjour avec vous, elle se souviendra de tout.  
  
- . Un séjour avec moi ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Si Miss Granger est séparer de vous pendant plus d'une heure, les conséquences seraient terribles. Elle pourrait rester dans cet état à jamais et pourrait commettre des actes cnotre sa volonté si elle ne peut vous avoir. Vous comprenez ?  
  
- Oui mais nous ne sommes même pas dans la même maison et puis même quand on est dans la même pièce, on ne reste pas en vie pendant plus de quinze minutes. C'est impossible pour nous d'être ensemble.  
  
- Je sais bien monsieur Malefoy mais vous devrez quand même le faire. Vous serez dispenser de cours pendant une semaine. Vous aurez une maison spéciale où vous allez cohabiter pendant cette semaine. Vous pouvez sortir quand vous voulez sauf entre les heures de cours. Si ça vous dit de vous montrer pendant les repas, à votre guise.  
  
- Mais prof.  
  
- Maintenant assez discuté ! Si vous ne voulez pas sortir de chez vous, les elfes de maison viendront vous porter à manger. Et vous n'avez qu'une chambre pour vous deux.  
  
- QUOI ?!  
  
- Je vous l'ai dit, séparé plus d'une heure et elle vous suiveras pendant toute votre vie.  
  
Draco soupira longuement. Il allait devoir supporter Granger pendant tout une semaine et le comble c'est qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.  
  
- Ça va. Au revoir professeur.  
  
- Au revoir mon garçon et bonne chance. Oh ! Et j'allais oublier. Voici un portoloins pour vous rendre directement à votre maison. Les elfes apporteront vos affaires à votre chambre. Le mot de passe est Lycantaénos. Maintenant ouste ! J'ai du travail !  
  
Draco prit la main d'Hermionne et la posa sur le portoloin. Il mit la sienne et tous deux se retrouvèrent en deux temps trois mouvements dans la salle qui leur servirait de salon.  
  
- Voilà t'es contente de toi Granger ? Je suis pris avec toi pendant une semaine entière sans jamais pouvoir me défaire de toi.  
  
- Et alors ? Moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout tu sais !  
  
- Je m'en doutais. Bon je vais dans ma. la chambre.  
  
- Je viens avec toi !  
  
- Pas question !  
  
- Mais Draco !  
  
- Ya pas de mais. Je vais me changer c'est tout. Je suis de retour dans dix minutes ! Tu peux m'attendre ici non ?  
  
- Si tels sont tes ordres, Je ferai tout ce que tu veux !  
  
Draco eu un petit rictus en entendant cette phrase. Elle le faisait penser à quelque chose.. [N/A : On se demande même pas c'est quoi lol !]  
  
Il monta un escalier en bois avant d'arriver à une porte auquel était posé un écritau. Chambre. Il tourna la poignée et entra. Elle était très sombre car un voile bleu marine cachait l'unique fenêtre de la grande chambre. Les murs étaient bleu marine tout comme les rideaux de la fenêtre. Il y avait un lit au milieu de la pièce et trois commodes en bois clair.  
  
Il se diriga vers une des commodes et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Les elfes avaient déjà apporté les effets des deux jeunes. Mais Draco voyait bien qu'il s'était tromper de commode car le tiroir qu'il avait ouvert était le tiroir à lingerie d'Hermionne. Il eu un sourire en coin. Il jeta un bref coup d'?il et referma le tiroir.  
  
- Ouai Granger est pas si innocente que ça !  
  
Il ouvrit son tiroir, en sortit un pantalon en cuir noir et un chandail noir transparant ainsi qu'une camisole noire. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit. Il vit Hermionne qui l'attendait patiamment sur un divan. Il alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il remarqua qu'Hermionne lisait un magazine.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
  
- Oh un magazine pour fille.  
  
- Nah ok !  
  
Hermionne se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Draco qui protestait.  
  
- Mais enlève-toi Granger, t'es pas ma petite amie !  
  
- Ah non ? Moi qui croyais que je l'étais. Veux-tu être mon petit ami ?  
  
- Non ! Certainement pas !  
  
Il la poussa pour qu'elle s'enlève et se leva.  
  
- Et maintenant excuse-moi Granger mais j'ai faim je vais me chercher de quoi à manger !  
  
- Ne soit pas trop long !  
  
Draco marmona quelque chose d'inaudible et partit à la cuisine.  
  
Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau rempli de choses à manger, comme quelques fruits, du pouding au chocolat, des petits gâteaux de toute sorte et deux sortes de breuvage : Du lait et du jus d'orange.  
  
- Tu as apporté tout ça pour toi grand gourmant ?  
  
- Pas que pour moi. Je me suis dit que t'aurais peut-être faim.  
  
- Oh que c'est mignon !  
  
Il soupira. Draco posa le plateau sur la table basse du salon et prit un bol de pouding au chocolat et commença à le déguster tranquilement. Hermionne se leva et revint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Draco et qui poussa un long soupir en essayant de se dégager. Hermionne fixait Draco comme si elle attendait quelque chose.  
  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Rien. Je me disais que nous pourrions aller faire une promenade autour du lac après ta petite collation.  
  
- Jamais ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit traîner avec toi.  
  
- Tu me déçois Draco.  
  
- J'en n'ai rien à foutre !  
  
- Eh bien pas moi !  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Et alors je. Oh Draco ne nous disputons pas maintenant ! Notre relation ne vient que commencer, je ne veux pas tout gâcher !  
  
- Mais quelle relation ? Nous n'avons aucune relation. Tu es sous l'effet d'un charme amoureux. Tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment !  
  
- Bien sûr que je t'aime ! En voici la preuve !  
  
Hermionne approcha son visage très rapidement de celui de Draco et colla sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce fut un baiser rapide mais Hermionne était très contente. Draco trouvait ça étrange. Il trouvait les lèvres d'Hermionne particulières. Elles étaient plus douces et plus chaudes que celles qu'il avait embrassé. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux d'un marron très brillant.  
  
- Youhou Draco revient sur terre !  
  
- Hen quoi ?  
  
- Tu étais dans la lune !  
  
- Ah.  
  
- À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?  
  
- À rien !  
  
- Ok ok !  
  
Hermionne se leva et alla s'asseoir ailleurs pour commençer la lecture d'un livre. Hermionne était peut-être sous l'effet d'un charme mais elle gardait ses vieilles habitudes. Draco eu un petit rire en coin à cette pensée.  
  
Le serpentard se cala confortablement dans son feuteuil et regarda Hermionne lire son livre pendant près de deux heures. Il était maintenant six heures. Vers six heure et demi, Draco s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil et Hermionne avait eu une idée en le voyant dormir. Elle se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle alla dans la cuisine et sortit une multitude de chose. Elle avait sa petite idée en tête de comment les deux « amoureux » finiraient leur soirée. Après avoir préparer la salle à manger, elle alla dans sa chambre et enfila quelque chose de plus « léger. »  
  
Une heure plus tard, Draco se réveilla et il eu un hoquet de frayeur en voyant pleins de petites lumière autour de lui. Il essuya ses yeux et les rouvrit. Il faisait noir dans la pièce mais pleins de petites chandelles avaient été déposé ici et là. Il se leva de son fauteuil et alla dans la cuisine. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Il vit Hermionne en petite tenue en trein de faire la cuisine. Sur la table avait été déposé un chandelier et la table avait été mise. Il fut tout de même émerveillé par cette ambiance quelque peu romantique.  
  
- Granger qu'est-ce que.  
  
- Chut ! Viens t'asseoir et je vais t'expliquer.  
  
Il exécuta ses ordes et s'assit sur une chaise. Hermionne vint à la table avec un plat et rempli l'assiette de Draco de fettucini et de sauce Alfredo. Elle s'en servit à son tour et alla déposer le plat sur un comptoir. Elle revint s'asseoir en face de lui quelques secondes plus tard et le fixa quelques secondes puis prit la parole.  
  
- Bien mon coeur j'ai décidé de nous faire une petite soirée romantique aux chandelles.  
  
Elle vit bien la face que faisait Draco. La bouche légèrement ouverte et les yeux équarquillés. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et dit :  
  
- Et devine ce que je nous ai gardé pour le. dessert ?  
  
N/A : Voilà ! J'espère que c'était bien. J'ai noté cette fic R pour les chapitres à venir. Il ne se passe pas beaucoup d'action mais bon. Ça va venir ! Alors en espérant que vous avez aimé au moins un tout petit peu, je vous dit 1.2.3 Reviewez !!!  
  
A bientôt !  
  
Cookie -xox- 


	5. Note

N/A : Désolé je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer ma fic. De un, je n'ai plus vraiment d'idée. et de deux je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de review alors je crois que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'être continué. Mais bon si vous y tenez fermement reviewez-moi pour me le dire et je me forcerai peut-être.  
  
Bizou  
  
Cookie 


	6. Chapitre cinq

N/A : Bon ok ok j'ai finalement décidé, après de longues heures de réflexions, de publier un cinquième chapitre. Le dernier ? Je ne crois pas. Alors c'est partit pour ce chapitre tant attendu.  
  
- Et devine ce que je nous ai gardé pour le. dessert ?  
  
Là Draco avait les yeux complètement sortit de la tête. Avait-t'elle vraiment dit ça ? Sainte Hermionne Granger ?? Merde ! Dans quoi est-ce que je nous ai embarqué ?  
  
- De bons biscuits !  
  
Décidemment, se dit-t'il avec aucune expression dans le visage, elle changera jamais !  
  
- Je nous ai fait de délicieux biscuits au chocolats ! Ils sont exquis tu verras !  
  
Draco avait l'air déçu mais se reprit car il se dit que c'était bien mieu ainsi.  
  
---  
  
Deux heures plus tard, ils eurent finit de souper. Il était maintenant neuf heure et demi et Draco tombait déjà de sommeil. Les évènements de la journées l'avait complètement vidé. Il se diriga vers la chambre tranquilement, les pieds trainants.  
  
- Où vas-tu mon trésor ?  
  
- Je vais me coucher !  
  
- Déjà ?  
  
- Bah ouai ! Je suis fatigué !  
  
- Es-tu tendu ?  
  
- Un peu pourquoi ?  
  
- Va te mettre en boxer ! Je vais venir te voir et te faire un massage !  
  
Encore une fois, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exhorbité !  
  
- Fais pas cette tête et va te déshabiller et je vais venir te rejoindre.  
  
- Heu.  
  
- Allez !  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Draco se rendit dans sa chambre. Il commenca à se déshabiller. Quand il fut en boxer, en soie noire bien sûr, il vit Hermionne pénétrer dans la chambre vêtue seulement d'une robe de chambre en soir noire et très courte. Draco la contempla de haut en bas. Elle avait de longues jambes blanches très fines. Elle très mince mais Draco n'aurait pas pû dire qu'elle était maigre. Elle avait une jolie poitrine pas trop grosse et pas trop petite. Juste comme Draco les aimait. Sa peau était blanche, un peu comme celle de Draco. Ce dernier trouvait ça magnifique. Une femme à la peau blanche lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Hermionne paraissait pure. Sans aucune imperfection. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux frisés en une haute queue de cheval en laissant toutefois quelques mèches tomber devant son visage. Elle était vraiment magnifique.  
  
- Couche-toi Draco. Sur le ventre.  
  
Draco s'exhécuta sans commentaires. Hermionne se plaça à genoux à côté de lui et prit une petite bouteille d'huile qu'elle avait dans une des poche de sa tobe de chambre. Draco ne frissonna pas lorsque la jeune gryffondore versa le contenue de la petite bouteille entre les deux homoplates de Draco. C'était même très chaud. Il sentit sa peau brûler. Il eu envie de se lever précipitemment car ça brûlait avidemment mais une force le retenait.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. C'est une huile spéciale. On a l'impression de brîler dans un feu ardent mais ça ne fait rien. C'est juste une sensation. Ça vient de l'autre bout du monde. Reste bien allongé.  
  
Draco ne dit pas un mot. C'était une nouvelle sensation et Draco ne voulait pas interrompre cette sensation si étrangement agréable. Il ne pouvait décrire cette sensation. Ça brûlait. Mais ça ne faisait pas mal. Il se sentait se consumer de l'intérieur mais il aimait ça. Il ferma donc les yeux et se laissa emporter dans ce monde que les moldus appellent communément le monde des rêves.  
  
***  
  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, une lueur les lui fit fermer d'un coup sec avec un grognement sourd. Draco se recacha en dessous des couvertures. Le soleil lui brûlait encore les yeux. Deux minutes plus tard, il se leva, complètement réveillé par ce soleil que Draco enverrait bien dans un autre monde. Il grogna mais s'arrêta de faire du bruit quand il remarqua la présnce d'Hermionne dans son lit. Sa mémoire ne prit pas plus de deux secondes pour se rappeler les évènements de la veille. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans le lit. Il la regarda avec un air indescriptible. Elle était étendue sur le lit. Paisible. Calme. Sans se douter qu'un charmant jeune homme la contemplait dans son sommeil. Draco soupira. Elle était vraiment belle. Il l'avait toujours su. Mais il la détestait tellement qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Draco réfléchi quelques instants. La détestait-t'il vraiment ? Ou avait-t'il seuleemnt été jaloux d'elle. Jaloux qu'elle ait de bons amis. Qu'elle réussise bien à l'école. Qu'elle ai la faveur de quelques professeurs ce qui lui donnit de nombreux avantages. Il repensa à la lettre de son père. Il ferma les yeux. Pourquoi pensait-t'il à ça maintenant ? Hermionne était vraiment chanceuse. Elle a une famille merveilleuse, des amis. bons ça on y repassera. Mais elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et Draco n'avait que la souffrance. Non il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il regarda Hermionne. Un ange. Une beauté royale. Il n'y avait pas de mots. Elle était tellement radieuse sous le soleil du matin. Son teint clair, ses beaux yeux marrons, ses lèvres roses et ses joues rosées par la chaleur du sommeil. Il lui prit une soudaine envie de toucher sa peau.  
  
Il avança tranquilement la main et effleura du bout des doigts sa joue si chaude. Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Toucha ses lèvres. Elle était vraiment parfaite. Il se rapprocha encore plus de son visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Mais il en avait vraiment envie. Il ferma doucement les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'un ange. Il resta là. Sans bouger. Juste profitant de cette sensation étrange. Il ne sentait rien. Pourtant il était sûr d'avoir ressentit quelque chose dans son dos. Quand il voulu s'éloigner, une main se posa sur le derrière de sa tête. Qui le retenait contre la bouche de la gryffondore. Draco refermit ses yeux continua le baiser. Puis Hermionne ouvrit tranquilement la bouche pour laisser libre accès à la douce langue du serpentard. Draco sentit alors un grand frisson parcourir sa colone. Puis d'autres frissons vinrent faire la fête dans ses vertèbres. Puis, à contre- c?ur, Draco rompit le baiser, manquant d'air. Ce qu'il venait de faire, sans le savoir, allait le changer. Ils avaient tous les deux gardé leurs yeux fermés. Draco sentit le souffle chaud d'Hermionne contre son menton. Puis il ouvrit les yeux. Hermionne aussi, à son tour. Il se regardèrent longtemps et intensément. Tous deux savaient que la parole nuirait à ce moments si. magique. Puis Draco sentant que le moment était venu, approcha son visage de celui d'Hermionne et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermionne qui l'enlaça. Les bras de la gryffondore s'étaient enroulés derrière le cou de Draco. Hermionne s'assit sans rompre pour autant le baiser, puis poussa Draco à se coucher sur le dos. Hermionne s'étendit sur lui. Le baiser continuait et continuait sans s'arrêter. Draco commença à manquer de souffle mais comme il allait s'arrêter le temps de reprendre son souffle puis de repartir dans un long baiser passionné, un hiboux vint se perché à l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et lança un petit cri. Draco se leva tranquilement et prit la lettre que l'oiseau tenait à sa patte. Il voulu donner un biscuit à l'oiseau mais celui-ci repartit précipitemment. Il n'attendait donc pas de réponse. Draco déroula le parchemin qu'il tenait dans la main et le lut en silence. Son regard à cet instant se fut froid et cruel. Il laissa tomber le parchemin et sortit de la pièce en bouillonnant de rage. Hermionne, qui ne comprenait rien, se leva et alla chercher le parchemin qui trainait par terre.  
  
Draco, J'ai découvert que tu avais été ensorcelé par cette petite sang-de-bourbe ! Est-ce vrai ? J'espère bien pour elle qu'elle a de bons garde du corps car sache que personne ne lance de sort à un Malefoy sans en payer le prix. Si tu tiens à elle, dis-lui adieu maintenant car tu ne la reverra pas. Je viens à Poudlard dans deux heures. Soit présentable et respectable.  
  
Lucius  
  
Hermionne ne savait que dire. Lucius en voulait à quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas qui ni pourquoi. Draco n'a pas été ensorceler ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Elle posa le parchemin sur une commode et sortit de la chambre. Elle ne vit Draco nul part. Elle entendait la douche. Il y était. Hermionne s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit que Draco sorte de la salle de bain vêtu d'un peignoir blanc. Il alla rejoindre Hermionne.  
  
- Tu l'as lu ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- As-tu compris ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Mon père t'en veut car il croit que tu m'as lancé un sort.  
  
- Mais je ne t'ai rien lançé !  
  
- Non tu t'es lancé quelque chose c'est pas pareil.  
  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
  
- Rien laisse tomber.  
  
- Mais ton père me veut du mal pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Dis-le lui que ce n'est qu'un malentendu et il comprendra.  
  
- Tu ne connais pas mon père.  
  
Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce. Tous deux ne savaiet pas quoi dire. Il valait mieu ainsi. Draco alla dan sa chambre pour s'habiller, suivit d'Hermionne qui devait s'habiller aussi. Draco mit un pentalon de cuir noir avec une chemise noire avec des cordon qui s'attachait en X en haut [N/A : Style médiéval !] avec un dragon rouge en arrière. Hermionne mit une lnogue jupe noire avec un chandail transparant à manche longues et un t-shirt noire par dessus.  
  
- Depuis quand tu t'habille en noir ?  
  
- Depuis cet été. J'aime bien le noir. J'aime bien le gothique.  
  
- Ah d'accord. Tu es très jolie comme ça.  
  
- Merci !  
  
En effet, Hermionne était vraiment belle. Il adorait son look gothique. Ça lui donnait un air d'ange de l'enfer. Il aimait bien. Il ne revenait toujours pas de la beauté d'Hermionne. Elle était splendide. Tel un ange qui passe entre les vivants, personne ne la voit mais on ressent toujours sa présence séraphique. Il prit la main d'Hermionne et sortit avec un ange de sa chambre.  
  
- Hermionne.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ?  
  
- Si tu n'étais pas sous l'effet d'un envoûtement, je te dirait que je t'aime.  
  
- Le seul sort qui me possède en ce moment c'est celui de l'amour. Je t'aime moi aussi Draco. Crois-moi ce ne sont pas des illusions ni des mensonges. C'est la pure vérité. 


	7. Chapitre six

N/A : Bon Je sais que ça a été très long mais j'avais pas vraiment le c?ur a continuer ma fic. Mais comme j'ai vu que certaines personnes l'appréciait beaucoup j'ai donc décidé de la continuer. Alors voici le sixième chapitre tant attendu de la fic Fait l'un pour l'autre !  
  
Chapitre six  
  
Draco avait peur. Hermione ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle se levait et s'asseyait sans cesse. Draco tremblait légèrement. Hermione se rongait les ongles. Un silence mortel régnait dans la pièce. Tous deux avaient peur de la colère de Lucius.  
  
POV Draco  
  
« Je peux pas le laisser lui faire du mal ! Je dois l'en empêcher. Il n'y a rien à faire. Mais je peux toujours tenter le coup ! Tout ce qui peut t'arriver c'est qu'elle se fasse tuer et toi tu sera torturer. Tu sais que ton père te fera du mal au moindre petit signe de rebelion. Peut-être mais je peux pas rester à les bras croisés à ne rien faire. Je dois tenter quelque chose. Au moins, j'aurai essayé si ça ne marche pas. SI ça ne marche pas ? Ça bne marchera pas. Ton père est beaucoup trop fort et trop puissant pour que toi, Draco Malefoy, arrive à faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Et même si tu réussissais, c'est toi qui en paiera le prix. Ah ta gueule satanée voix de mes deux. Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis pas comme mon père. Je sauve les gens ! Même si je dois en payer le prix, Hermione ne mourra pas. En tout cas pas aujourd'hui ! Je vais tout de suite aller voir Dumbledore. Lui seul peut nous sauver !  
  
POV Hermione  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant quand il est tout concentré. Il a l'air d'un enfant. Je l'adore trop ! Je lui sauterais bien dessus mais l'heure est grave. Faisons le point pour voir où nous en sommes. D'abord, mon premier plan a marcher à merveille ! Ensuite, Draco n'a pas l'air de vouloir en profiter, c'est à noter. Ensuite Lucius Malefoy vient tout gâcher avec son idée de sort et de la dignité des Malefoy. Je déteste qu'il joue la comédie ainsi. Je lui avais pourtant tout expliqué. Mais non ! Monsieur préfère se mêler à l'histoire. S'il n'étais pas aussi irrisistible, je lui enverrais une giffle monumentale. Je lui parlerai plus tard. Ensuite, Draco prend peur et là il a l'air déterminé. À quoi, je ne sais pas encore mais il a une idée en tête, ça je le sens. Et pour finir, je dois me rappeller de ne pas tomber sous le charme de cet. Homme tellement sexy avec un corps parfait, une chevelure parfait, des yeux parfaits, une voix parfaite. Chaude et sensuelle. Merde ! Ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui ! Ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui ! Ça gâcherait tout mes plans bordel de merde ! Ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui !  
  
Draco se leva, l'air décidé. Il ne prononca pas un mot et prit Hermione par la main e la traîna devant la porte d'entrée. Ils en sortirent et Draco, la traînant dans les couloirs de l'école, se rendit compte qu'ils étaient perdu.  
  
- Mais où on est Draco ?  
  
- J'en sait rien moi !  
  
Juste quand Hermione s'apprêtait à lui dire d'aller vers la droite, une voix s'éleva du fond du couloir sombre, une voix rauque et sensuelle qui fit frémir Hermionne et trmbler Draco.  
  
- Draco Malefoy ! Hermione Granger ! Bonsoir !  
  
Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour apercevoir non sans un distinctement précis Lucius Malefoy. Même s'ils ne le voyaient pas très bien, ils savaient tous deux que c'était lui. Qui d'autre aurait cette voix-là ? Lucius se rapprocha tranquilement.  
  
- Père.  
  
- Draco.  
  
Personne ne parla à ce moment. Lucius posa son regard sur celui d'Hermione. « Toujours aussi jolie. Domage qu'elle n'ait que dix sept ans. Je lui aurait déjà montrer mes talents d'amant. Mais bon revenons à nos moutons. »  
  
- Draco je dois te parler.  
  
- Allons dans notre appartement.  
  
Draco avait la george enroué et tramblait légèrement. Il conduisit Lucius et Hermione vers l'appartement qui leur servait de maison depuis deux jours, Lucius, un sourire mauvais, Draco, la peur dans le visage, Hermione, pestant contre Lucius.  
  
Ils marchèrent longtemps avant d'arriver au tableau qui les menaient dans le logement des deux élèves. Après être entré, Hermione proposa immédiatement de leur apporter un café ou un thé et Draco et Lucius répondirent par l'affirmative. Hermione disparu donc dans la cuisine pendant que les deux Malefoy [N/A : D'une beauté incroyable et d'un charme fou] prirent place dans les fauteuils.  
  
- Alors Draco. C'est elle ?  
  
- Oui père. Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer !  
  
- En temps normal je t'aurais déjà envoyer promener dans les airs pour ce manque de respet envers ton aîné mais comme j'ai remarquer que la jeune Granger était très. acceptable, je puis te permettre de te lancer dans tes expliquations.  
  
- Heum. Merci. En fait ce qui est arrivé c'est que mademoiselle Granger à découvert un. sercret disons sur moi et je voulais lui faire boire une potion qui lui aurait fait tout oublier ce qu'elle sait mais j'ai renverser malencontreusement un espèce de liquide rougeâtre sur mes affaire et il y en a eu un peu dans ma potion et quand je lái renversé sur Granger eh bien elle est tombé en amour avec moi et..  
  
Draco dû reprendre son souffle car il avait parler sans le reprendre une seul fois. Il poursuivit :  
  
- Et là Dumbledore a dit qu'elle devait rester toujours avec moi car sinon les conséquences seraient désastreuses et que je ne devais pas me séparer d'elle plus d'une heure. Alors il nous oblige à rester dans ce logement durant une semaine et ensuite les effets de la potion se dissiperaient.  
  
Lucius avait écouter religieusement, réprimant avec force un fou rire. Il ne croyait pas que son propre fils allait entrer dans ce jeu. Mais bon il ne devait absolument rien dire. D'alleurs il n'aurait pas dû venir. Mais il voulait voir comment allait le plan. Maintenant qu'il s'était mis dos à Voldemort, sa vie avait terriblement changé. Il n'était plus le même. Draco n'en savait encore rien. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de monter le plan. Il avait aussi découvert qu'Hermione n'était pas celle qu'il croyait, c'était une.  
  
- Je vous apporte du thé.  
  
Hermione était entrée avec un plateau portant trois tasses et du thé. Perdu dans ses pensées, Lucius n'avait pas entendu Hermione entrer et sursauta. Draco le regardait étrangement.  
  
- Donc monsieur Malefoy, pourrait-t'on connaître la raison de votre VENUE parmi nous ? Appuyant bien le mot venue pour être sûr qu'il comprenne que sa présence n'était pas requise.  
  
- Heu oui. Je suis venu pour.. « Vite Lucius trouve une bonne raison » Pour voir comment Draco se déroulait avec toute cette affaire de sortilège. Vous savez je ne suis pas du genre à laisser passer un événement pareil. Je ne vous cacherez donc pas mon mécontentement sur ce qui est arrivé a Draco.  
  
- Mais il ne m'est rien arrivé !  
  
- Draco ne m'interromp pas je te pris. Je disais donc que Draco, ça se voit tout de suite, est tombé éperdument amoureux de la jeune Granger ça personne ne peut le nier.  
  
Hermione et Draco n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. La bouche légèrement ouvert et les yeux sortit de la tête, on pouvait voir claierment [C'est qu'une image, ils le voient pas pour vrai] voler au dessus de leur tête un point d'intérrogation signifiant toute leur incompréhension.  
  
- Ne faites pas cette tête je rigolais !  
  
Lucius partit dans un fou rire en voyant la tête qu'ils faisaient. Hermionne allait lui passer un de ces savon lorsqu'elle aurait l'opportunité de lui parler seul à seul. Quant à Draco, il sombrait dans la confusion. Son père qui faisait des blagues, était aimable avec Hermione Granger, partageant du thé avec son fils et une sang-de-bourbe. Décidément plus rien n'allait ces temps-ci. Draco croyait rêver mais il ne dit rien.  
  
- Donc Draco je vais repartir demain soir. Je veux rester ici pour voir comment tout se passe. Et si ça se passe mal, Miss Granger et moi auront une petite discussion. Je vais revenir vous vers dix-neuf heures. Alors sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée !  
  
Puis il partit. Laissant derrière un Draco totalement confus et une Hermione fâchée.  
  
POV Draco  
  
Mais c'est quoi son truc ? Il menace de tuer Hermione et ensuite il est tout joyeux. Il fait même des blagues. Il est gentil et erspectueux. Il ne fait allusion en aucune sorte au sortilège lancé et à son devoir de mangemort. Rien. Draco n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Il se disait qu'il devait rêvé. Il se pinça.  
  
- Aïe !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Draco chéri ?  
  
- Je me suis pincé pour voir si je rêvais.  
  
- Eh non tu ne rêves pas !  
  
- Hermione j'ai eu peur pour toi tu sais.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Oh Draco tu es tellement gentil !  
  
Hermione décida qu'elle continuerait à jouer le jeu même siLucius avait presque tout fait raté. Elle ferait comme prévu et nierait tout par rapport à Lucius. C'était mieu ainsi. Mais elle avait vraiment hâte que Draco sache qu'elle est.  
  
- À quoi tu penses Hermione ?  
  
- Oh à rien d'important. Alors tu as faim mon chou ?  
  
- Un peu oui.  
  
- Je vais faire le déjeuner [Dinner]  
  
- Non attend !  
  
Draco sortit sa baguette et dit :  
  
- Appaertio mangeriatum !  
  
Aussitôt, un grand plateau apparu et se rempli de toute sorte de chose à manger. Hermione et Draco attaquèrent alors le plateau et 25 minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus rien. Draco et Hermione étaient bourrés.  
  
- Tu as encore faim mon chou ?  
  
- Tu te moques de moi ?  
  
- Oui un peu !  
  
- Non mais !  
  
- Mais tu m'aimes pareil n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Je.Heu.  
  
Draco réfléchi. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il l'aimait. Il était simplement influencé par son attitude et sa grande beauté.et son extrême gentillesse..et sa bonté extraordinaire. Et son charme fou. L'aimait-t'il ?  
  
- Je.Je ne sais pas.  
  
-Mais je.  
  
-Écoute Hermione. Je ne peux pas vraiment savoir si je t'aime. Je ne te connais pas vraiment et puis je suis très influancé par ton attitude. Tu es ensorcelé Hermione. Si moi je t'aime je sais que dans une semaine toute ce qu'on aura fait ne sera que souvenir. Même pas réciproque. Tu ne t'en souviendra sûrement pas et.  
  
À ce moment, Draco fut obligé de se taire, Hermione avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Il s'embrassèrent passionément. Longtemps. Et sensuellement se séparant seulement au manque d'air. À ce moment, Hermione prit la main de Draco et se leva, entraînant le serpenard avec elle dans la chambre de Draco. Elle ferma la porte à clé et se retourna vers Draco qui était debout devant elle. Elle l'embrassant alors, passant ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant son torse svelte mais musclé. Elle s'apprêtait à enlever la chemise de Draco mais celui-ci l'arrêta.  
  
- Écoute Hermione. Je. Je ne veux pas abuser de toi. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que tu pouraris regretter d'ici une semaine. Je. Je préfère attendre que le charme soit rompu. C'est là seulement que je verrai si tes sentiments sont véritables.  
  
- Mais Draco j'ai envie de toi. Je me fou de la semaine à venir. Je te veux maintenant !  
  
-Non Hermione Je refuse ! Nous devrions faire autre chose !  
  
-D'accord mon amour c'est toi qui décide !  
  
-Et si on lisait un peu en écoutant de la musique ?  
  
-C'est d'accord !  
  
-Alors Hermione et Draco allèrent dans le salon où ils lirent pendant des heures ayant comme musique de font le CD de Rhapsody en boucle.  
  
À SUIVRE  
  
N/A : Et voilàààààààààà !!! Ouf ! Ça m'a pris exactement 2h30 faire ce chapitre. Pas très long pour ça je sais. Mais j'avais hâte de le publier. Avez-vous hâte de savoir ce qu'Hermione est ? Moi aussi ! Ah oui c'est vrai c'est ma fic alors je le sais avant vous NA ! Héhé ! Mais bon. Là Malefoy senior vous a imperssioné non ? Eh bien vous comprendrez tous bientôt. Je vous aussi vous informer maintenant que dans le chapitre huit il y aura une scène Hermione/Lucius alors si vous n'aimez pas ce couple c'est à vous d'y voir. Mais le véritable couple de l'histoire c'est évidemment Hermione et Draco mais bon vous errez pourquoi Hermione va se jetter sur Lucius après qu'elle. Ah non je me tait ! Alors j'espère au moins que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je me met au septième bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas ! Bon je me tait là ! À plus !  
  
Cookie555 Kiss xxx 


	8. Chapitre sept

N/A : Hey hey c'est moua ! Alors vous l'attendiez ce nouveau chapitre ? Eh bien le voici ! Mais petit changement. vu que TOUT LE MONDE je dis bien tout le monde est contre l'idée Mione Lucius. Eh bien j'ai été. forcé disons de changer mes plans. Donc aucun Hermione Lucius mais bon vous verrez bien ce qui va arriver. Alors bonne lecture mes fidels lecteurs que j'adore tant (Téteuse va !)  
  
Chapitre sept  
  
Explications  
  
Un silence apaisant régnait dans la pièce. Hermione s'était endormi et la chaîne stéréo avait manqué de batteries et s'était arrêtée. Il faisait assez sombre dans la pièce vu que toutes les bougies s'étaient éteintes par elles-mêmes. [Des chandelles intelligentes ! Du jamais vu !] Une chaleur apaisante dans la pièce régnait dû au bois qui brûlait dans la cheminée. La pièce avait tout d'un endroit chaleur et accueillant.  
  
Hermione se réveillait tranquilement. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle tâta avec précaution les objets qui l'entouraient pour savoir où elle était car elle n'avait pas connaissance d'avoir dormi dans son lit, encore moins dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement en se rappelant qu'elle s'était endormi dans le salon en compagnie de Draco. Mais elle ne le voyait nul part. Elle se leva lentement, encore un peu endormie. Elle marcha lourdement vers la chambre de Draco en se grattant la tête. Elle poussa la porte mais vit que la chambre était complètement vide. Alors elle se dit qu'il devait sûrement être ailleurs. [Non ! Pas vrai ?] Alors elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle tourna la poignée et entra. C'est là qu'elle vit Draco, assit sur son lit, la regardant d'un air triste mais assez antipathique. Il avait un parchemin dans les mains.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi ça ?  
  
-Bien imagine-toi donc ma petite Hermione que tout à l'heure mon père t'as envoyé un message par hibou. C'est quoi ce secret et toute cette mise en scène ? Tu me prend vraiment pour un con !  
  
-Mais je.  
  
-Non ne dit rien. Hypocrite !  
  
Draco se leva et partit dans le salon en jurant et en frappant les murs. Hermione elle, ne comprenant absolument rien mais ayant quand même un petit doute, prit le parchemin et le lu.  
  
Chère Hermione,  
  
Je suis désolé d'être arrivé à l'improviste mais il fallait absolument que je vois comme mon fils s'en sortait avec cette mise en scène. Continue de jouer le jeu jusqu'au temps précu. Il faut que ça marche sinon Draco ne voudra plus jamais me parler. Il ne comprendra rien si rien ne marche comme prévu. . Je compte sur toit sa destinée est entre tes mains. La tienne aussi. Je compte sur toi, Hermione. Bonne chance.  
  
Mes sympathies Lucius  
  
Hermione n'en revenait pas. Bon ok Draco n'aurat pas dû lire ça. Mais ça mettait à l'eau tout ses plans. Lucius avait raison. Draco ne comprendrait rien sans tout ça. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle lui explique. Mais avant tout, elle devait expliquer la situation à Lucius. Il devait savoir.  
  
Elle prit un parchemin sur le bureau de Draco et vit quelque chose d'étrange. Draco avait griffonné des trucs sur un parchemins. Il y avait Hermione d'écrit partout. Avec aussi des points d'interrogation et des étoiles partout. Hermione se demandait bien pourquoi Draco avait écrit tout ça. Mais bon elle avait mieu à faire que de se poser des question sur les activités personnelles de Draco. Elle prit un autre parchemin, une plume et un pot d'encre et s'installa et entreprit d'écrire une lettre à lucius.  
  
Mon cher Lucius  
  
J'ai le malheur de vous apprendre que votre fils Draco est malencontreusement tombé sur votre dernière lettre. Il se pose plusieurs questions et m'a crié dessus tout à l'heure. Je comprend très bien sa réaction mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être contrarié. Tout est a recommencé.  
  
Je vais essayer de tout expliquer à votre fils sans causer de catastrophes. Mais pour l'nistant je vous prirais de ne pas venir ici. Draco pourrait devenir violent. Je le connais assez pour dire qu'il déteste ne rien comprendre.  
  
Votre peut-être ex-future belle-fille  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione fit un rouleau avec le parchemin et le laça d'un ruban doré et l'attacha à la patte du hibou qui attendait encore sa réponse. L'oiseau s'envola et Hermione srotit doucement de la chambre. Elle ne vit pas Draco tout de suite. Elle le chercha pendant quelques temps mais ne le trouva nul part. Elle décida de sortir de l'appartement pour voir s'il était a l'extérieur. Elle ne devait cependant pas se faire voir des autres élèves sinon ils lui poseraient toutes sortes de questions.  
  
Elle sortit à l'extétieur du château sans problèmes. Il n'y avait personne. Les élèves étaient en cours. Elle se promena un peu, profitant du fait qu'elle respirait l'air frais enfin. Elle prit de longue inspirations avant de se rappeller pourquoi elle était là. Elle chercha Draco du regard et vit quelque chose au loin. Elle voyait une tête blonde de l'autre côté du lac. Elle marcha lentement vers ce qui lui semblait être Draco.  
  
Arrivé près du lac, elle vit que Draco ne l'avait pas vu. Elle l'observa quelques instants, à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait vraiment l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Ele détourna le regard pour voir s'il n'y avait vraiment personne.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Draco la vit s'approcher. Il se leva et partit dans la direction opposée à celle de la jeune gryffondore.  
  
-Draco attend-moi s'il te plait !  
  
Draco ne répondit pas mais ralentit. Hermione e rejoignat en quelques secondes. Draco ne la regardait pas. Il préférait éviter son regard. Elle, elle le cherchait, son regard. Elle voulait lire dans ses yeux comme elle l'avait tant fait auparavant. Elle voulu s'expliquer mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Draco fut plus rapide et prit parole.  
  
-Pas de mensonges. Je ne veux que la vérité. Explique-moi Hermione. Parce que je pourrais bien devenir violent. Tu sais que je déteste ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe autour de moi. Maintenant parle ou tait-toi à jamais.  
  
Il avait prononcer sa dernière phrase comme à l'église. Avec un ton très autoritaire qui voulait certainement dire « T'es mieu de pas me raconter des histoire Granger »  
  
-D'accord alors je vais t'expliquer. Mais d'abord essayez-nous parce qu'on en a pour longtemps.  
  
-Ok  
  
Hermione s'assit donc sur l'herbe. Draco se placa à côté d'elle mais il se coucha mettant ses bras derrières sa tête comme appui.  
  
-Vas-y je t'écoute !  
  
-Donc voilà tout à commencé lorsque mes parents enfin je devrais dire mes parents adoptif m'ont annoncé qu'ils m'avaient adopté. J'ai d'abord été surprise mais surtout choquée qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit avant. Je leur demandai une expliquation. Ils m'ont répondu que mes vrais parents étaient caché quelques part en France. Il m'ont expliquer que le Seigneurs des ténèbres les détestaient autant que la famille Potter. Mais cela faisait bien plus longtemps que la famille Granger était pourchassé par le Seigneurs des ténènres. Ce dernier leur avait promis de tuer leur fille s'il ne se soumettaient pas. Ils ont donc décidé de me confié à une famille en qui ils avaient confiance, la cousine de ma mère. Ils m'ont élevé comme leur fille pendant que mes parents se cachaient. Mais maintenant que Voldemort a été vaincu, il n'y a pas longtemps, ils ont décidé de me rendre à ma famille. La famille chez qui j'habitais, comme tu le sais déjà est une famille moldue. Mais ma vraie famille les Grangers sont une famille de sang pur. Et Les Malefoy sont très proche de cette famille. Ton père ne l'a appris que très récemment. Il fut choqué au début mais il comprit par la suite. Donc maintenant que je suis avec ma vraie famille, ils m'annoncent que je dois me trouver un mari avant mes dix-huit ans. Ton père t'as alors proposé. Mais comme ma mère savait que je voulais quelqu'un que j'aime, elle m'a laissé le choix. Tu saisDraco, malgré tous nos différents, je t'ai toujours apprécié. Je ne savais pas comment était ta vie mais je te trouvait intéressant. Alors j'ai accepté de t'épouser. Le seul problème c'est que tu n'étais pas encore au courant. Et comme je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas beaucoup, ton père et moi avons fait une mise en scène. Ton père devait t'annoncer que tu devais revenir à la maison pour Noël pour te faire part du complot. Il devait aussi rester comme il était avant. Pour que tu n'ai pas de soupçon sur son changement de personnalité soudain donc il est resté dans ces vieiles habitudes de te menacer de devenir mangemort et tout. Quand j'ai fait semblant de vouloir t'aider avec ton problème familial, ton père et moi savions très bien que tu ne te laisserais pas faire ainsi. Nous savions que tu voudrais m'ensorceler pour changer mes plans. Ton père a demandé à son viel ami Severus Rogue de faire tomber de loin ce liquide rouge visqueux sur tes affaires. C'était en fait un liquide qui effacait tout l'effet d'une potion. Donc quand tu a renversé la bouteille de potion sur moi, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un autre liquide tout aussi visqueux. Mais j'ai joué la comédie. J'ai fait semblant de tomber amoureuse de toi. Je voulais te montrer d'un drôle de façon mes sentiments envers toi. Je voulais que tu tombes amoureux de moi Draco. J'espérait que ça marche quand ton père est venu fourré son nez dans mes affaires. Il a failli tout gâcher. Et tu ne pourra me cacher que tu as été très étonné de sa façon d'agir. Mais enfin, c'est quand tu as lu cette foutue lettre qui a tout gâché. J'étais vraiment très furieuse. De un tu avais lu une lettre qui m'étais destiné. De deux tu as été très contrarié. Mais je ne pouvais t'en vouloir. Je te comprenais parfaitement. On a joué derrière ton dos et c'est très vrai. On était tellement lâche qu'on était prêt à tementir pour parvenir à nos fins. C'est notre lâcheté qui nous a poussé à te faire ça. Car on n'étais trop stupide pour t'avouer qu'on t'aime ton père et moi. Lui comme on aime un fils..Moi comme on aime un. fiancé. Je sais probablement ce que tu dois penser. « Pauvre conne ! Pauvre con ! Ils m'ont trompé. Il ont carrément ri de moi » et tout ça. Oui c'est ce qu'on a fait en quelque sorte. Mais si tu savais, Draco comment maintenant je vois tout le malheur que ça t'a causé et j'en suis très profondément bouleversé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal tu sais. Mais je t'aimais trop pour t'avouer mes sentiments. Et ton père ne savais pas il pouvait te dire qu'il changeait de camp et combien il t'aimait Draco. Et voilà maintenant on est là coucher sur l'herbe froide. Moi qui parle trop et toi qui est trop silencieux. J'espère que tu me comprend au moins Draco. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Que du bien.  
  
Draco n'avais pas dit un seul mot. Hermione ne l'entendait même pas respirer. Mais soudainement, ce qui fit un saut à Hermione, il se releva brusquement et regarda Hermione. Son regard n'exprimait plus de haine. Mais une sorte de lueur de compassion. Hermione ne savait trop ce que représentait ce visage mais elle savait qu'il n'était plus fâché. Il la fixait intensément.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Tu m'aimes.  
  
Hermione rougit légèment. Oui elle l'aimait. Mais lui. l'aimait-t'il ?  
  
-Oui je t'aime Draco et je ne te le cacherai pas. Je t'ai assez menti. Mais comme je sais que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproque, je ne t'embêterai pas avec mes histoires de mariage.  
  
-Écoute Hermione. Je veux que tu saches que toi non plus tu ne me laisse pas indifférent. Je t'aime bien Hermione mais laisse-moi le temps de retrouver mes vrais sentiments. On s'en reparle demain.  
  
Hermione avait une mine déçu un peu exagéré. Elle voulait faire rire un peu Draco. Elle y réussit.  
  
-Ma coquine ne me fait pas culpabiliser !  
  
-Sinon quoi ?  
  
-Sinon je t'attrape et je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que tu en crève !  
  
-Ah oui ? Prouve-le !  
  
Draco se leva à la suiet d'Hermione et se mit à lui courir après. Hermione riait et Draco aussi. Hermione ne courait pas vite mais Draco lui laissait des chances. Il décida de courir plus vite pour la rattraper. Il la plaqua au sol et la chatouilla. Hermione riait tellement fort.  
  
-Draco !...Je t'en pris !...Arrête !.  
  
Draco ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et continua de chatouiller. Mais Hermione était futé et elle réussi a se dégager de son emprise. Elle se remis vite sur pied. Draco se leva aussi. Elle voyait dans les yeux du serpentard une lueur de défi. Elle sourit de plus belle et se remit à courir. Draco la poursuivait. Il la rattrapa facilement et recommenca à la chatouillersur les côte mais ils s'arrêtairent nette en voyant des personnes devant eux.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione ?  
  
-Heu.Salut Harry.Ron.Je euh.  
  
Aîe aîe aîe les cours son déjà terminé à ce que je peux voir !  
  
VOILÀAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! ahh je suis fière de moi ! Alors ? avouez que vous vous doutiez un peu qu'Hermione était une sang pure. Ah enfin. Il m'a prit seulement une heure et demi. Je sais il est pas super long mais j'ai tout dit dedans. Voilà plus de suspense. Mais promettez-moi que vous continuerai à lire ma fic ! :P Alors sur ce je vous laisse.  
  
Merci à tous les reviewers ! Je suis super contente ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'il y en a qui aime ma fic ! Alors à plus tout le monde !  
  
Kiss bien mouillé Cookie xxx 


	9. Chapitre Huit

N/A : Bonjour bonjour ! Mon dieu ! Je suis donc bien en retard moi là ! Bon alors je ne vais pas vous agacer avec mes blabla-dages bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione ?  
  
-Heu.Salut Harry.Ron.Je euh.  
  
Aîe aîe aîe les cours son déjà terminé à ce que je peux voir !  
  
-Hermione que fais-tu avec.  
  
Harry prit un air dégoûté.  
  
-Malefoy ?  
  
-Eh bien moi et Malefoy. On se promenait dans le parc et..  
  
-T'es ami avec Malefoy ?!  
  
-Heu.Ouai ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Ron ?  
  
-C'est que cette fouine de Malefoy n'a rien à faire avec nous !  
  
-Hey Weasley fais bien attention à ce que tu dis !  
  
-Toi Malefoy Je te conseille de la fermer !  
  
-Hey les garçons arrêtez !  
  
Mais les deux ennemis n'écoutèrent pas Hermionne et Ron et Malefoy se sautèrent dessus et commencèrent à se battre. Ron envoya un bon coup de poing à Malefoy et ce dernier frappa Ron au visage. Le rouquain commença alors à saigner du nez. La bataille dura encore quelques secondes et Hermione se précipita entre Les deux combattants pour cesser la dispute.  
  
-Allons allons ! Cessez-moi cette querelle ridicule ! Bon sang ! On dirait des enfants ! Harry accompagne Ron à l'infirmerie. Toi, Draco, je te racompagne.  
  
-Draco ? Harry et Ron regardaient Hermione d'un air étrange.  
  
-Harry je ne t'appelle pas Potter et toi Ron je te t'appelle pas Weasley. Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes mes amis ! C'est le cas pour Draco. Il est mon ami et va falloir que vous vous fassiez à l'idée. Maintenant, Harry, je te prirais de reconduire Ron à l'infirmerie tandis que je reconduis Draco dans nos quartiers.  
  
-Mais Herm.  
  
-Pas de discussion. En plus vous avez votre retenue habituelle ce soir alors ne soyez pas en retard.  
  
Hermione prit le bras de Draco et fila en direction du château. Draco n'odait quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'Hermione était fâché et il ne voulait pas la mettre plus en colère avec un de ses petits commentaires débiles. Il se laissa entraîné jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune. Mais en arrivant devant le grand tableau, Draco pensa à quelque chose. Il stoppa net et se dégagea de la poigne qu'Hermione avait sur son avant-bras.  
  
-Hermione !  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Harry et Ron pense sûrement que tu es encore envoûté par le sortilège que j'ai supposément lancé sur toi.  
  
-Oui tu as raison. Je vais leur en parler demain.  
  
-D'accord. Draco dit le mot de passe et entra après avoir laisser Hermione passer devant lui. Draco s'assit sur un fauteuil tandis qu'Hermione alla dans la salle de bain chercher une compresse d'eau froide pour nettoyer la bouche de Draco qui s'était un peu fendue sous le coup de Ron. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard pour venir éponger la lèvre du serpentard.  
  
Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Draco et commença à temponner un peu sa lèvre. Lui la regardait dans les yeux. Elle était vraiment belle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Draco réalisa qu'il avait vraiment envie d'elle. Il la trouvait vraiment parfaite. C'était clair ! Il l'aimait!  
  
Hermione remarqua qu'il la fixa et leva son regard vers lui. Leur yeux se croisèrent et ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder aussi intensément. Hermione n'avait pas remarquer qu'elle avait cesser de nettoyer la lèvre de Draco. Elle se pencha lentement vers lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. À ce moment tout disparu à l'entour. Le monde était inexistant. La vie n'était rien. Draco et Hermione s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Draco empoigna la taille d'Hermione comme si elle allait partir. Hermione, elle, passa toute la longeur de ses bras autour du cou de Draco comme si elle allait tomber dans un précipice. Tous les deux était presque unis.  
  
Lentement, très lentement, Hermione décolla sa bouche de celle de Draco mais ressentit alors un frois sur ses lèvres. Elle réalisa que quelque chose lui manquait. Elle captura de nouveau les lèvres de Draco en un sourd gémissement. Tous deux se réagrippèrent et continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes. [Eh oui ! Y zont appris à respirer par le nez ! Brillant non ?]  
  
Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un regardait discrètement par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Un homme dont les cheveux quasiment blanc et les yeux d'un bleu de glace qui ressemblait en tout point à la personne qui était assis sur un fauteuil, embrassant amoureusement la femme qui le faisait planer. Lucius, le sourire en coin, les yeux attendrits par ce spectacle des plus éblouissant, ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Son fils avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Il aurait enfin la vie dont il a toujours souhaité. Avant de partir et de laisser les deux amants enfin en paix, il ouvrit la bouche et dit :  
  
-Décidément, il sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.  
  
Et il partit, sans un regard en arrière. Son fils était heureux. Sa bien- aimé faisait partit de la famille dont il avait le plus grand des respects. Tout ça le rendait très heureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux et il en remerciait le ciel.  
  
---  
  
Draco et Hermione avaient cessé de s'embrasser passionnément. Ils se regardaient comme si c'était le première fois qu'ils se voyaient et que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il eurent jamais vu. Ils se déshabillaient du regard. Draco avança prudemment vers Hermione et approcha ses mains du bas du chandail d'Hermione et entreprit de le lui enlever. Il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer. Il y alla lentement et sensuellement. Hermione frissonnait mais ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle adorait ce petit geste délica ou si c'était parce qu'elle avait frois, sans chandail.  
  
---  
  
Pendant ce temps Ron et Harry se rendaient à leur retenue qui, aujourd'hui, se déroulerait avec Hagrid, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis des lustres. Ils étaient heureux d'aller retrouver leur vieil ami mais on voyait dans leur yeux que la déception y régnait. Harry et Ron était très déçu de leur amie.Ils savaient qu'Hermione était éperdument amoureuse de Draco mais ils espéraient qu'elle resterait caché. Les deux gryffondors détestait complètement Draco et ils ne voulaient surtout pas voir Hermione et lui s'embrasser alors ils préfèraient qu'elle reste ailleurs. Quand ils l'avaient vu, Ron était devenu très jaloux en lui et Harry s'inquiétait pour Hermione. Tous deux espérait que Draco n'abuserait pas de leur chère et tendre amie. Ils en avaient parlé ensemble et ils se dirent qu'ils allaient demander à Hermione si elle avait eu une relation sexuelle avec Draco. Même ensorcelée, Hermione était toujours Hermione et celle-ci leur disait toujours la vérité. Ils se rendirent donc tranquilement vers la cabane d'Hagrid où celui-ci les attendait avec impatience. Il ne manquerait pas une seule occasion de leur rappeler qu'ils avaient dix minutes de retard.  
  
-Harry, Ron ! J'ai beaucoup de sympathie à votre égard mais je tolèrerai pas d'autres retards comme celui-ci, compris ?  
  
-Oui Hagrid ! dirent-t'il en ch?ur.  
  
-Comment allez-vous ma bande de petit garnements ? Dit Hagrid, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, en ouvrant ses bras, laissant le passage à ses deux amis pour lui faire un gros câlin. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas prier et se retèrent dans les bras de leur très grand et gros ami en lui répondant que tout va très bien.  
  
-Bon trève de sentiments, je vais vous donner votre travail.  
  
Les gryffondors firent une mine déçu.  
  
-Vous avez raisons de faire cette face-là. Vous avez les vitres à laver. À partit de dehors !  
  
-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Y a plus de deux milles fenêtres sur ce château ! Et de dehors !  
  
-Je suis désolé mais c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui exige cette sanction. Et puis, séquestrer Rusard. Il afllait bien s'y attendre !  
  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent, désespéré, avant de prendre les seau et les éponges et se diriger vers les premières fenêtres.  
  
-Accio balai, dit Harry, à l'aide de sa baguette.  
  
Ron fit de même puis tous deux enfourchèrent leur balai et s'envolèrent jusqu'au sommet du château mais pas jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, cette dernière de possédant pas de fenêtres. Puis, à l'aide de leur éponge et leur eau savonneuse, ils commencèrent à laver, une par une, les immenses fenêtres du collège.  
  
***  
  
Draco et Hermione était toujours en trein de s'embrasser passionnément sauf qu'ils avaient réussi à se traîner très lentement vers la chambre d'Hermione, la plus près. Hermione posa alors ses mains sur les larges épaules de Draco et les descendit jusqu'au cordon de sa chemise. Elle défit les cordons qui retenait le haut de sa chemise noire fermé. Puis elle passa les mains sous sa chemise et la lui retira. Daco était maintenant torse nu. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant que Draco se débarassait des chandails que portait Hermione. Il s'attaqua à son soutien-gorge qu'il dégraffa en quelques secondes à peine pour le laisser glisser lentement et sensuellement le long des bras d'Hermione, tout en révélant une belle et ronde poitrine. Draco resta figer devant une telle beauté. Puis ils remonta les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui d'hermione.  
  
Draco prenait son temps, ne vouant pas brusquer celle qu'il aimait tant. Mais Hermione, elle, s'impatientait. Elle voulait aller vite pour pouvoir le sentir nu contre elle. Elle remarqua que Draco faisait exprès de prendre tout son temps et décida alors de pendre les devants. Elle déboutonna le pentalon de cuir de Draco et le descendi lentement pour laisser apparaître un boxer moulant en satin qui cachait une bosse. En voyant cela, Hermione ne put réprimer un petit rire qu'elle qualifia de nerveux. Draco la regarda alors avec une pointe de tristesse exagéré dans les yeux.  
  
-Tu ne la trouve pas assez grosse, c'est ça ?  
  
-Tu te moques de moi j'espère parce que si ça ce n'est pas « gros, » moi je suis couronnée reine d'Angleterre.  
  
-Ah alors elle est assez bien pour toi ?  
  
-C'est à toi de me le montrer. 


End file.
